The stranded
by drowningsiren
Summary: Zim, Dib, Gir and Gaz get stranded on a desert island with four very eccentric girls! This is my first fanfic, so plz be honest if reviewing.Thankz!
1. ch 1: It all begins when

**The Stranded**

written by : a very bored person

Ch. 1: It all begins when...

"Hurry, Gaz! We have to make it to the airport! MANKIND DEPENDS ON IT!" As usual, Dib

was dragging his little sister on yet another attempt to save all of humanity. "Dib, you're getting on my nerves. I was on the 40th level of Demon Stalkers(A/N: I just made that up) when you came into my room ranting to me about Zim with a nuclear drill - or something like that - and just had to drag me along on your weird obsessions- "

"Gaz! We're here!" Dib interrupted Gaz's spookiness, pointing melodramatically at the airport. Zim's plan was to fly to the south pole (A/N: and I say south pole because it's been neglected in literature and the penguins live there) and use the nuclear drill to tap into the world's lava. Once he has obtained the lava, Zim will coat the earth with it, igniting all of humanity. He probably would have succeeded to, had not Dib arrived on the scene...

"Jennifer! Heather! Allison! **WE'VE MISSED OUR FLIGHT!** I shouted in anghst at my friends. We have been preparing for our trip to Japan for a year now, and was late to the flight due to mutant turkeys attacking our town. "Brandy, calm down." Heather said to me, "There's another flight leaving later. We could just catch that flight-" NO! WE'RE DOOMED! **DOOOOMED!" **yes, I shout when I'm distressed. And man, was I distressed.

Meanwhile, five feet away-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil chuckle from an alien throat echoed throughout the airport. It caught Jennifer, Heather, Allison, and my attention. "WITNESS MY TRIUMPH, PATHETIC STINK-BEAST!" A weird green kid with a green dog was holding what looked like a giant drill. He was shouting at another boy who wore a black leather trench coat and a blue shirt with a grey not-so-smiley face. The boy also had a big head. "You'll never get away with this, Zim" The trench-coated one hollered. The green boy's eyes narrowed. "Oh, but I will get away with it, Dib" He handed the drill over to his doggy sidekick and grabbed the nearest person to him- me. "Give up your futile mission earth monkey! I have a hostage!" Zim had me in a headlock, and pointed a raygun that came out of his backpack at my friends. "Make that four hostages!" Zim backs away ( still having me in the headlock) twards a small plane, motioning to my friends to follow him. "And now I leave you Dib- **TO DESTROY ALL OF HUMANITY!"**

"What does this do?" the dog asks, activating the drill. "Gir what are you doing! STOP IT NOWWWWWWW-" Too late! Dib attacks Zim while he's distracted with Gir. I break free and rejoin my confused companions."What the hell-" Allison starts but was interrupted by Dib and Zim knocking us into the plane while fighting. Gir, oblivious to ANYTHING at this moment grabs Gaz and jumps into the plane. The quarreling enemies follow, and the plane takes off- To the South Pole!

"Stop it you two!" Jennifer shouts at Dib and Zim, who are still fighting. Gaz scoffed, "They do this all the time, just ignore them" All four of us stare at her. "That's going to be difficult, considering that we're stuck here in this plane" I say to Dib's creepy younger sibling, who ignores me, resuming playing her GS2.

After watching them bicker for God knows how long, I pull them apart shouting "**ALL RIGHT, KIDDIES! STOP YOUR CHILDISH BICKERING AND TELL THIS MORON OF A PILOT TO TURN AROUND!" **Dib and Zim did what I told them, at least the fighting part. I've been told before that I'm scary when angry. Suddenly, Zim realized something. "Hey, where's Gir?"

"AHHHHH!" Allison screams from the cockpit, "A robot is piloting the plane! And he's... **pushing buttons**!"(A/N: yes...BUTTONS!). "Gir! Stop that now! You're going to crash the plane!" But Zim's words came too late, for slowly, very slowly, the plane descended.. "we're going to crash into the water!"I shouted. Zim gave me a terrified look. "Water! Did you just say water!" **CRASH! **The plane plunged into the deep, vast, blue ocean. Zim's last thought before everything went black was "I'm glad I bathed in paste this morning".

(A/N: the next chapters won't be written in Brandy's POV from now on... it gets annoying for me... anyway, here is a profile of the characters:

Heather - shoulder-legth dark brown hair and blue eyes. Very outspoken and very protective of her friends. Big fan of anime, though it doesn't show in the story.

Jennifer - shoulder-legth red hair and green eyes. A good listener, jennifer is always there for her friends. likes anything adorable.

Allison - long blonde hair and greenish/brownish eyes. encourages her friends to reach thier full potential. Allways the butt-end of blonde jokes by anyone outside her circle of friends, yet still very social.

Brandy's discription will come up in the next chapter, so I won't bother torturing you again.)


	2. ch 2: Island of DOOM

1Ch. 2: Island of DOOM

Disclaimer: sorry for not putting this in the first chapter. I do not own Invader Zim, Survivor, or anything else mentioned in this story. I don't even own my friends's souls... sigh...

Dib had awoken to the sound of waves against the shore. He rubbed his eyes as he got up to observe his new surroundings. Walking on the white sands of the shore, Dib gazed at the palm trees and other foliage native to the island. "What happened?" he wondered aloud. "That idiot's robot was piloting the plane... he decided to find out what every button did, and hit the 'empty fuel' button." Dib spun round. Perched atop a rock about eight feet tall was a girl. She wore glasses and had honey-brown hair that tumbled down to the middle of her back. The T-shirt she was wearing was torn as a result from the crash. Her blue-green eyes pierced into Dib's hazel eyes as she explained the situation: "Other than being shaken up, it seems that everyone else is okay. You, however, got separated from us the moment we hit the water. As the others were setting up camp, I went in search for food and found you. I'm sure your sister will be glad to hear that you are all right" Dib scoffed. "Glad! That I'm alive! As if!" Saddened by Dib's reply, the girl asks "You two don't really get along, do you?"

"No. Not really." The girl jumps down from the rock. She was skinny, not the unhealthily skinny or the super model skinny either. She was just that- skinny. "Hi. My name is Brandy." Brandy holds out her hand for Dib to shake. He takes it. "Dib. My name is Dib"

"CURSE YOU! YOU STINKIN' HUMAN!"on the other side of the island, Zim was getting in an argument with Heather. "I didn't even do anything to you, you weirdo!"

"Yes you did! You vile, filthy monkey!"

"Well now I'm going to do something to you for calling me a monkey!" Heather kicks Zim. Do we even know exactly what started this argument? No? Well then, on with the show... "OUCH! My squeddily spooch!" Zim cries. Allison was tired of the bickering. "Please stop it you two! We could use some help building the shelter!" The "We" that Allison had referred to was her herself, and she. Gaz was in her zone, while Jennifer was unconscious under a palm tree(A/N: don't ask, this is my story and I'll write it the way I want to). Zim turned to Allison. "Shut your noise tube, you..." thinking of something to say, "blonde!" This only made Allison's greenish/brownish eyes tear up. She turned away from Zim to sit on the sand. "It's not my fault I'm blonde" she sobbed, making Zim feel guilty. "Now look what you did, you jerk! You made Allison cry!" Heather proceeded to pummel the daylights out of Zim until- "I'm back! And I found Dib!" -Brandy's voice stopped her. "Damn it. He's alive ." Gaz cursed under her breath(A/N: aww- how sad). Gir on the other hand... "Yipee! Big head's alive!" ...jumps for joy and hugs Dib. Or at least attempts to. "Get away from me!" he shouts. But Brandy just smiles at the defective robot. "Don't be so sad, Gir. You can hug me" She opens up her arms in a motherly fashion. "Yay!" shouts Gir as he latches on to Brandy like a three-year-old. Dib walks over to Zim, whose wig and contacts had been ripped off by the impact of the crash. "You do realize you're not wearing your disguise, do you?"

"Eh? I thought they were giving me strange looks..."

"You're not freaking out by this!"

"No, I guess not. I have no idea why." Brandy cuts into the conversation, "that's because even if we get off this island, no one will believe us if we tell them that you're an alien" Zim gives Brandy a confused look. "Who are you? And why do you have Gir? OH NO! SHE'S CAPTURED GIR! UNHAND HIM AT ONCE YOU-"

"Shut up, Zim! No one wants to hear your stupid insults!" Gaz had gotten out of her zone long enough to hear what was going on. As Zim's moment was ruined, Brandy informed him "My advice to you would be to stop making everyone's life here more miserable and make yourself useful." She set Gir down onto the soft tropical sand. "And you can start by helping me find food. I spotted some fruit trees not far from here. They should be fairly easy to obtain." before Brandy and Zim left on their quest, she approached Dib. "Will you help Allison build the shelter? She could use an extra set of hands" Brandy pointed to the blonde-haired girl, attempting to build a lean-to. "I'll do whatever I can" he responded. "Thanks" said Brandy. Zim and Brandy trudged into the jungle, unaware of the doom that awaited them.


	3. ch 3: Mangos!

Ch 3: Mangos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim , Survivor, or anything else that I could get sued for in this story. plz don't sue me, I'm broke!

"What exactly are we searching for!" shouted the irksome...uh..Irken at the now annoyed human. "We're looking for some mango trees. I'm sure they were this way-"

"You fool! Now we're lost! It's all of your fault!"

"**I **wasn't the one who couldn't keep their deranged robot under control! **I** wasn't the one who wanted to destroy all of humanity and just had to get to the south pole by plane"Brandy paused for a moment. "Wait a second. If you're an alien, you must certainly have a spaceship. Why didn't you use that?"They both stopped walking(which I had neglected to mention that they were tearing through untamed jungle the entire conversation! Bad writer! Bad!)as Zim reflected on current bad memories...

"You can't use your Voot Cruiser now, Zim! I have sabotage it!"

"Curse you Dib stink! Curse you!"

"Hey, Master? Why don't we take a plane and fly it to the pole?"

"Excellent idea, Gir! TO THE AIRPORT!"

"...and that's how it happened." Zim finished his now pointless story. Brandy just stared at the invader. "Wow! Do you guys always fight like this?"

"All of the time, dirt child. Allof the time..."

Meanwhile, Jennifer came to. Rubbing her red-haired head, she asks "Woah...what happened?" Gir hoped in front of her. He answers her question with "PLANE GO BOOM!We get stranded on pretty island with dancing monkeys(A/N: writer giggles to herself at silliness of this story)and rabid misquotes! **MANGOS!**" and runs off into the jungle. "Okayyy..."

"No! Bad monkey! Obey your master!" This time Zim was talking to an acual monkey. They were both fighting over-yep! You guessed it!-a mango. "Can you wrap it up, Zim?We still have to go by the banana tree before midday comes." Zim was still struggling with the monkey. "I have nothing to wrap this sweet mango in, as you can see, pathetic earth female! And why do we have to leave here by midday?"

" Because midday is when it is the hottest in the tropics! Don't you know anything?" An even more annoyed Brandy responded. After wrenching the delicious prize from the now shamed monkey( because Zim had also stolen the monkey's precious boxers) he asks her "How do you have such knowledge of this area of your disgusting planet that you have never, until now, been in?"

"Some people read on this planet. I remember reading a book about surviving after being stranded on desert islands and other area of the world. I think it was called "Castaway Survivor's Guide"or something like that" (A/N: I don't own that book-but I do suggest that you read it-It's awesome!) Zim stared for a moment. " But if you have that kind of information in your brain meats, then how come your not building the shelter unit and your friend searching for food?" Brandy shrugged. "I wanted some time to myself. Besides, it gave me a chance to explore the island a bit and to get to know the surroundings"

That night, everyone gathered around a fire to swap old stories of home... and stuff. Zim and Dib were having a surprisingly civil discussion. "So...Zim" Dib asked his fellow castaway, "What did you and Brandy talk about while foraging for food?" Zim stopped eating his mango for a moment to answer "Nothing much. Weather, monkeys, the usual." He pauses, "Actually, she's a lot like you. Except the big head thing"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my head's not big!" Zim soon got bored with the conversation and, before getting back to his mango, replied "Whatever, Dib-stink."Dib decided to join the others in their conversation. Heather, Allison, Brandy, and Jennifer were discussing the things they liked best about their home town. "I liked that small gas station by the elementary school" Heather said. "I liked that skate park near the hospital(A/N: a really convenient place to be near a skate park, especially in my town where everyone who is a skater is quite accident prone)"

" I liked the library. They had some very wonderful and useful books there"

"Hey, Jenny. What was your favorite place in town? Jenny?" The three friends turned to see that their fourth was fast asleep. "Maybe it's time we all went to sleep now(A/N: author agrees. So tired- )"Allison suggested. Everyone, even Zim, agreed that it was time to turn in. Lying down on the sand with the fire as their only source of warmth, all eight of the castaways fell asleep under the starry sky.

(A/N: to answer future questions- yes, I'm obsessed with mangos.)


	4. ch 4: the tribe has spoken!

Ch. 4:The tribe has spoken

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, Survivor, or anything else that brings laughter and joy to my life. Except maybe saltine crackers...

" Brandy, are you awake?" Brandy woke to Her best friend Allison's voice. It was still nighttime, but there were signs showing that the sun was rising. "I'm awake now. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we'll ever see home again? I mean, what if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives? Will our families worry? Will we soon just be nothing more than names on the missing persons list?"If it wasn't pitch black that night, Brandy would've seen Allison's frightened gaze. "Don't worry Allison, we'll be rescued. We've been lucky so far. We were lucky when the plane crashed barely twenty feet from this island. We are lucky that this island has food and shelter and, as far as I know, no dangerous animals. You'll see. We'll be rescued. You just have to have hope" Dib, not being able to sleep at the moment, had over heard the girls's conversation without their knowledge. Hope. Dib realized just now what a strange yet beautiful word that was, hope. That was their key to survival on this island. "You should get some sleep now Alli. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." When Allison finally drifted back to sleep after being reassured by her friend, Brandy said "You should get some rest to, Dib." Surprised to be noticed, Dib stopped pretending to sleep and looked up at the brunette. "I guess nothing gets past you, huh?" Brandy shrugged at her new friend, "Sometimes, sometimes not." there was an awkward silence between the two, which Dib broke, "So, what on do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going to the wreckage of the plane to salvage whatever will be useful to us. Do you want to come with me?" Dib was taken by the girl's offer. No one ever invited him along to anything before, not even to the grocery store to help carry things. "Yeah, okay."

Later on that day, everyone was gathered around the ashes of the fire, discussing what their next move would be. "I think we should appoint a leader. We need some organization If we're going to-" Heather was interrupted very rudely by Zim. "ME! I CHOOSE ME! PICK ZIM!"

"-survive" she finished. It was Jennifer's turn to speak. "No offense, but I don't think Zim would make a very good leader."

"WHAT! NOT A GOOD LEADER! IMPOSSIBLE! **I AM ZIM!**"

"We've noticed that." replied Heather. Allison cleared her throat. " I think Brandy should be our leader"

"What! Me! No! I'm not a good leader either!"

"Look, how about we don't appoint a leader?" Dib suggested. " why don't we just do what we're doing now- discussing the problem and finding a solution by voting" Zim wasn't too happy by Dib's idea of no leader, so- "Filthy earth boy! You're trying to take control of the group before I do, aren't you!"

" No! I just don't think that the group needs a leader because other than you everyone seems to get along just fine" The girls started giggling. "I think Zim's gonna get voted off the island"Jennifer says jokingly. In a mock tribal council, Heather says "All who want Zim to not be leader say 'aye'"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"**TAQUITOS!"**

"That settles it." Heather confirms, "We'll be a tribe, and Zim won't be leader."

"THE TRIBE HAS SPOKEN!" Allison, Brandy, and Jennifer say in unison. Dib gives the four girls a weird look. "You people are nuts."

(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! plz review.)


	5. ch 5: IgottashowyasomethingIgottashowyas...

Ch. 5: Igottashowyasomething!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Survivor(as you've seen in the last chapter), or any charater except Heather, Allison, Brandy, and the wonderful Jennifer!

Afer what seemed a very loony breakfast of what was left of the fruit Zim and Brandy had gathered, Brandy had made her announcement of salvaging what was left of the plane. Gaz overheard and rushed to her, grabbing the collar of Brandy's shirt. "You have better bring me extra batteries from that plane. If you don't, you will _suffer horribly_." Cautiously, Brandy backed away from the very spooky girl and motioned for Dib to come with her on her mission.

Meanwhile, Gir had wondered off somewhere within the deepest reaches of the jungle (oo- spooky) and discovered something amazing. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!"exclaimed Gir.

Anyway, at the campsite, things weren't looking good for Jenny, Allison, Heather, or Zim. "NO! BATTERIES ARE LOW!THOSE TWO HAVE BETTER RETURN WITH BATTERIES OR EVERYONE HERE WILL BE PLUNGED INTO A NIGHTMARE WORLD FROM WHICH THERE IS **NO RETURN!**" give you three guesses who that was.

Safely away from Gaz's wrath, Dib and Brandy had finally made it to the wreckage. Dib's jaw dropped in suprise that everyone had lived through what the plane had looked like now. Peices of the plane had been graphically ripped out as a result of collision between razor-sharp rock and stainless steel. Soot remained where there was flames barely two days ago. Brandy stared at Dib's astonished face. "Well, it could've been worse" she told him, " we could've crashed into the ocean, drifted for days and died of starvation. Compared to other castaways, I ,personally, think that we were lucky." As the brunette trudged down to the crash site casually, Dib shouted at her "How can you be so optimistic! We're stranded on an island God knows where with no chance of rescue and- Hey! What are you doing!" Brandy walked to the water's edge, approaching the submerged end of the plane. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to swim into the cockpit and see if there is a survival kit down there."

" Your crazy!" Brandy turns to face her big-headed companion. "Your right... I am crazy. But better crazy than boring, am I right?" without waiting for an ansewr, the insane brunette dives into the water. Dib waited...and waited...and waited...and waited some more. He soon grew worried. "It's been five miniutes already!" he half shouted to himself, half to no one in particular, "Where is she!"

"Cool your big head you spaz, I'm okay!" Dib looked down to the beach where Brandy rose out from the water. "My head's not- wait! Did you find something?"She dragged behind her what looked like a survival kit. "See. What did I tell you?" Suddenly, out of the clear blue sky- "BID-HEAD!CRAZY LADY!" Gir leaps out of the bushes. "Oh, hey Gir" Brandy greets Gir. He giggles. "Your all wet!"

"Very observant Gir" Dib states sarcastically. Clearly he wasn't amused with Brandy making him worry withthe long timeshe stayedunderwater. "How could you stay down there for so long!" he asks his companion. "There was an air pocket" she replied"

"IgottashowyasomethingIgottashowyasomethingIGOTTASHOWYASOMETHING!" Gir grabs the currently wet human and dashed int the jungle. Dib reluctantly follows.

45 miniutes later, The trio was standing in front of what looked like an ancient temple. "Wow! Gir- how did you find this?" Gir stares at Dib, then replies- "I saw a purdy butterfly and I followed 'im ta HERE!"

"Looks cool. Let's go check it out!" overwhelmed with curiosity, Brandy rushes into the temple. "Hey! Wait a moment! How do we know there's no booby traps!" Brandy stops at the stairs.

"How do we know unless we find out?" She asks Dib. Once again, Dib reluctantly follows the insane pair, unaware of the wonders they have yet to discover.

(A/N: whatdyathinkwhatdyathinkwhatdyathink! plz review!)


	6. ch 6: mmm it does taste like chicken!

Ch. 6: mmm... It does taste like chicken!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Survivor, or home made cheese balls.

"RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF ZIM!" Zim was tied to a bamboo stake, as was Allison, Heather, and Jennifer. "Gaz! Don't do this!" Jennifer pleaded for mercy as Gaz held a lighter in her violently shaking hands. Where she got the lighter, no one knew, but what they did know was that they were doomed if Brandy and Dib didn't show up in time. "It's not worth it! It was only a game slave!"Gaz glared at Heather. "Only... a game slave? ONLY A GAME SLAVE!" As she approached the ready-made bonfire tender, Allison could be heard hyperventilating "Idon'tlikefireIdon'tlikefireIdon'tlikefire..." but before Gaz could go pyro on them, a voice familiar to her yelled "GAZ! STOP!" The four captives all gave a sigh of relief as Dib and Brandy made their way across the beach. Gir was accompanying them. "Gir! Quick! Untie me!" Zim commanded his robot slave. Gir just stood there, staring at him "Scary girl play burn the witch with you!" he shouted out of nowhere. "GIR!"

"Okay okay, sheesh" As Gir untied Zim and the others, Gaz calmly put down the lighter. "What took you two so long? I was getting bored..."

"YOU WERE BORED!" Heather yells at Gaz, "YOU HAD US TIED TO STAKES READY TO BARBECUE US JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!"

"...yeah."

"It's a long story..."

4 hours earlier...

" See? Didn't I tell you there were no booby traps? Stuff like that you only see in the movies-"

twang! A poison dart tip whizzes past Brandy's ear and penetrate the trunk of a nearby tree. Dib retrieves the dart. "'they're only in the movies', huh?"

"Okay, so there are booby traps. We just need to be more carefu-" Brandy's words were cut short when a trap door gave way under their feet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the duo shouted as they fell into the darkness below. Gir was shouting "Yay! We're doomed!".

When Dib came to, Brandy was sitting up next to him. "You okay?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up, realizing he bumped his head during the fall. "Then again.."Dib rubbed his head, hoping the bump wasn't severe, while looking around. Then he was sure he had bumped his head. The room they had landed in was lit a shade of an eerie blue by some unknown source. Markings in a language lost to Dib covered the entire room, which had a dome-like structure to it. "What is this?" Dib asked Brandy. "I don't know..." she responded. Brandy got up and walked to the middle of the room. She looked up. " ...but whatever it is, I think we stumbled on to something big."

"THAT'S what happened! You guys got lost in the basement of some old temple!" Gaz was definitely not amused by their little venture. "It's not just any old temple- it's a mysterious temple, newly discovered by- "

"TAQUITOS!"

"-Gir." Dib finished. "Anyway,"added Brandy, "This discovery requires further investigation if we are to understand more about our temporary home. And I say temporary because while salvaging the plane I spotted a radio-"

"Under the water!"

"No, Dib, It was on the half of the plane that was wasn't submerged. We're going back there to retrieve it. We just came back to give Gaz her batteries. I'm glad we did." Gaz rushed up to her. "You've got batteries! Give them to me now!"

"Okay okay!" Brandy tosses her the plastic baggie full of batteries(you'd be surprised at what you can find in a survival kit) into Gaz's hands. "The rightful order has been restored." she muttered while resuming play on her Game Slave. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "So...what are we having for dinner?" Jennifer asks to break the silence. Out of nowhere, Brandy produces a dead snake. "EWWWWWWWW!" The other castaways groan. "Hey! Hey! Snakes are very high in protein- and I heard they taste like chicken." So that's what they had for dinner. And, as Allison took the first bite, she says "mmm...it does taste like chicken!"


	7. ch 7: A tribal council concerning Dib an...

Ch. 7:A tribal council concerning Dib and Brandy

Disclaimer: IZ belongs to Jhonen and nickelodeon.Survivor belongs to someone, I forgot who, but it's not me!

The campfire was dying when Dib woke up to notice an empty space in the circle where Brandy usually slept. She was sitting on the sand by the shore, gazing at the vast ocean that lay before them. "Can't sleep?" Dib asked Brandy as he sat down next to her. "No. I'm too excited. Who knows what secrets we may discover in that temple tomorrow."As she talked to Dib, she hugged her knees in excitement and enthusiasm. _"Actually she's a lot like you"_ Zim's words echoed throughout Dib's mind like a lone voice in a large theater. He cleared his throat. "Brandy, back at my home, whenever I saw something out of the ordinary, no one would believe me. Even if proof was right there in front of their eyes, they would just say that I was crazy."Brandy nodded in relation to this. "I know how you feel. I would see things that I know was real, but everyone else would just say that I was hallucinating or needed to see a therapist. But I wouldn't listen to them. I know what I see, and that's all I've ever known" the dawning similarities between the two brought about an awkward silence. Dib was the one to break it. "It's because of the local widespread belief that I'm crazy that I don't have any friends. And I guess that no friends means no allies when it comes to the fight to save all of humanity."He looked to Brandy to see if she was still listening. She was, so he went on "You and I have a lot in common, what with everyone thinking we're crazy and interested in the unknown, and I was wondering if you would help me in my fight against Zim." Dib opened his mouth to speak some more, but Brandy stopped him so that she can speak. "Let me guess, you're perfectly capable of fighting Zim on your own, but you know that having an ally can come in handy sometimes." Dib nodded to show her that she was right., "I don't live in the same town as you, but I'll be moving really soon. What's your hometown's name?"

Zim had awoken to hearing a squeal of delight after Dib had informed Brandy the name of his hometown. " That's where I'm moving to! Yes! Dib, when I'm living there I'll team up with you to fight Zim." Zim scowled at Dib. _'There was supposed to be an unspoken truce as long as both of our lives hung in the balance' _he thought furiously, _'that would mean no fighting, no gathering crucial information about the enemy, and absolutely no recruiting allies!' _Angrily yet silently, Zim gets up from his place in the circle. _'Fine, Dib-worm. If you want to play this way, we'll play this way...'_ he looks down to his sleeping robot slave. _'If I wake him up now, he'll make a racket and wake up the others, thus ruining my chance of escape. I'll come back for him tomorrow'_ Zim leaves the campsite, as well as the tribe.

" Morning, everyone!"Allison greets her fellow castaways as they wake up. Gaz stretches her arms "What time is it?" she asks Allison. " I don't know, but I think it's somewhere around 9:00." She holds out a papaya. "Want one?"

"I'm starting to miss junk food already" Gaz mutters as she accepts Allison's offer. Jennifer peers over to Brandy and Dib, who were still sleeping. "Shouldn't we wake them?"

"They both couldn't sleep after what they found on the other side of the island. Let them rest." Allison told them Heather, however, had other guesses. " I don't know. Those two have been off alone a lot ever since we got here." Jennifer speaks up "Not exactly. Gir was with them the last time." they all turn to Gir, who was sloppily eating a mango. "Gir, what did they do or talk about when you were there?" Gir let the juice from the mango drip down his metallic mouth before he answers "Big-head worried about Crazy-lady being underwater for a long time. Then he worry about booby traps that nearly get Crazy-lady at the temple. I like burritos!" Ignoring the last comment, the castaways discuss what they have heard. " So Dib was worried for Brandy's safety. Very suspicious indeed..." Jennifer interrupt Heather's ponderings. "Wait a second! What are you getting at, Heather?"

"I think that their friendship is more than we've been led on to believe."Heather explains to her companions. "You mean that-"

"scoff as if anyone would like my brother like that."

"I don't know. I think they'd make a cute couple"

" _Big-head and Crazy-lady _

_sittin' in a tree, _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G -"_

" Hey! Where's Zim?" Jennifer asks. The others look around. "I don't know. I think he ran away."

"He'll come back."

"ANYWAYS, I don't think those two should be left alone anymore. All in favor of coming with them to get the radio and explore the temple say 'Aye'"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Where's my moose?"

"By unanimous vote, we'll accompany Dib and Brandy to the crash site and the temple."

"The tribe has spoken!"

"Quiet! I need to concentrate on this level!"

(A/N: I just finished writing this after school. so glad the summer is coming! YAY!plz review(you're probably getting annoyed by this))


	8. ch 8: the dolphins

Ch. :8 the dolphins

Disclaimer: IZ not mine. IZ belongs to skinny, sleep-deprived little man that draws spooky comics. Survivor not mine. Survivor belongs to head of whatever corporation they work at (seriously, I forgot who came up with survivor) and I do not own churros.sniff

" All of you want to come with us to the crash site and the temple!" Dib asked in surprise when He and Brandy woke up to "the tribe has spoken!" . The others nodded (even Gir, who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation). "Facts is, we're tired of you two having all of the fun exploring the island, so we want to come along to." Everyone agreed to what Heather had said. Of coarse, everyone, including Heather, was lying to who they thought was the hottest couple on the island. "Well I don't blame you guys." Brandy said to the others, " So OK." there's an awkward silence, then "C'mon. Lets go to the crash sight.", it was broken by Heather.

"Crazy-lady! Will you tell me a story 'bout monkeys!" From camp to crash sight, Gir hovered around Brandy like a child around his mother. "Okay, Gir. Uh... There once was a monkey named -"

"Hey! We're here!" Dib interrupted Brandy's heart-gripping story as they found the crash sight. Instantly, Brandy rushed into the end of the plane that wasn't submerged in water. "Hey! I think I found our suitcases!" Heather, Jennifer, and Allison ran over to the plane as Brandy unloaded their precious cargo. The three were overjoyed to find that none of their belongings weren't damaged. Brandy emerged with her own suitcase, set it down onto the sand, and set about to getting the radio.

Meanwhile, in some nearby bushes, Zim was watching the castaways, his eyes on Gir. "Gir! Get over here!" At the sight of his master, Gir dashed over to Zim. "Hi!" Gir says, waving to Zim. "Gir, we need to find another shelter away from the humans!"

"Do we have to go now? Crazy-lady was going to tell me a story 'bout monkeys." the insane robot protests lightly. Zim gives a frustrated sigh. "Okay, Gir, you can stay. Just come and find me when she's done" Giving a squel of delight, much like the one that woke Zim, Gir goes to rejoin the humans. The hiding alien shudders. "That sound is now permanatly burned into my memory..."

_THUMP!_ The radio plops onto the soft tropical sand as Brandy calls triumphantly "I have found and retrieved the radio!" Everyone stops what they are doing to gaze wondrously at the radio. "It looks old" Jennifer comments. "And broken" Adds Heather. "That's just a minor set back." Dib reassures them, " I can fix it, but I need some one to help me. Brandy?" Knowing what Dib is going to ask, she nods yes. Heather, sensing the morning agreement compromising before her eyes, says "I'd like to help to" Dib looks up to her from where he knelled to take a closer look at the radio. "Thanks for the offer, Heather, but I only need one person to help me" Seeing argument would arouse suspicion, Heather sighs "okay then." Suddenly, Jennifer shouts and points to the water. "Dolphins!" she exclaims. Brandy, needing no further motivation, speeds to the water to join the inviting sea mammals in their water games. She turns to the others "C'mon guys! How often does anyone get to swim with Dolphins?" No one budged. The insane brunette turns to the paranormal investigator. "Dib?"Without hesitation to Brandy's beckoning, Dib throws off his boots and trench coat and joins her in the water. Heather looked around at the others. "Isn't anyone going with them?" she whispered desperately to her fellow castaways. They all shook their heads, for they were all afraid of the water. Giving up for the time being, she plops down onto the sand to watch who she mistaken for lovers swim with the dolphins without fear.

(A/N: what'd I tell ya? Is Heather overprotective or what!)


	9. ch 9: the temple

Ch. 9: the temple

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter. IZ isn't mine, Survivor isn't mine, and those boxers under my bed deffinitly aren't mine! How'd those get there! I DEMAND TO KNOW!

The castaways decided to drop off their recovered belongings at camp before heading to the temple. Little could be done to keep Dib and Brandy from walking beside each other, conversing about whatever was on their minds. The radio was too heavy for one person to carry, so they both volentered.

" Heather, remind me again why we're doing this" Allison was reffering to the agreement at the tribal council at a low whisper so that only Heather could hear. "Because Dib isn't good enough to date our best friend. Just look at his head-"

"But I think they'll make a cute couple. Besides, look at Brandy. Have you never seen her more happy?" they both watched their friend laugh at a joke Dib had told her. Heather retaliated, "how do we know he's not trying to get into her pants? Men are such pigs sometimes-"

"That's your opinion because every guy you've dated was a jerk." Heather fumes over the memories of her now ex- boyfriend (give you three guesses why),.then cools down. "I just don't want her to get hurt like I did" The two friends didn't discuss anything further until they reached camp.

Soon after 45 minutes of trudging through untamed jungle, the castaways reach their destination. Everyone is in awe. "Ooooooohhh!" they exclaim. "Right, lets go through the way Dib and I first came, because we know, up until the trap door, what to expect." everyone agrees to Brandy's sugesstion, for it was the most sensible suggestion they had. Without warning, Brandy lookes to some bushes. "Hey, Zim! I know you're there, so don't bother hiding" Suprised, Zim emerges. " how did you know I was there?" he asks the human. She shrugges. "Woman's Intuition?" the brunette guesses. Then she cleared her throat. "Why are we wasting time here! Let's go!"

The castaways made it deep into the innards of the temple(and I'm not saying bowels because though it's more dramatic, it's also overused), gazing at the wonders of the carved walls, which were still in the same pattern and with the same mysterious blue illumination. "What exactly are we looking for?" Jennifer asks Dib. "Anything interesting or spooky and of some strange origin." the paranormal investigator ansewred . He and Brandy both take a step forward. Instantly, a trap door springs, causing both of them to fall. Gaz grows annoyed. "What is it with those two and falling into trap doors!" The trap door closes. Zim starts cheering. "The Dib-pig is dead! Victory for Zim!" The others glare at him. "Brandy was with him to." Allison, in suprise to the other castaways, glares at him. For once on this temple venture, Zim was scared. "I'm sure The Dib cushened her fall" he attempts to reassure her. Heather sighs. "Well, we're not getting out of here by arguing amonst ourselves. Let's move on and hope we find Dib and Brandy." Everyone nods, and continue on their doomed journy.

Meanwhile, Dib and Brandy were plummeting twards their doom. SPLASH! They hit the water. When Brandy reached the surface of the water she gasped for breath. "Dib! Dib, where are you! Please ansewr me!"

"I'm right here" she spun around in the water to find Dib at the shore of the underground lake that they had fallen in. He reached out his hand to help her out. She accepted, and he pulled her out. "Thanks. Where are we?"

"Somewhere deeper than where we have fallen before." Dib ansewrs. Realizing they were still holding the other's hand, the two dropped them as if their hands were on fire, blushing. "Well...shall we move on then?" Brandy asks. Dib nods, and they begin their quest to find the others.

(A/N: the 'men are such pigs sometimes' isn't my opinion. It's Heathers because she's had many jerks for boyfriends in the past.)


	10. ch 10: doomy wrath

Ch 10: doomy wrath

Dis. Don't own IZ. Don't own Survivor. I just don't own anything(except plot of story, which is made from my delicious creative juices).

"WE'RE LOST! WE'RE TOTALLY LOST!" Zim panicked as they found no way out of the labyrinth of doom. It's been nearly an hour since Brandy and Dib got separated from the others, who were beginning to get annoyed with Zim. " Shut up Zim, or else I'll rip out your Squeddily spooch and eat it" Gaz threatened. Everyone was getting on each other's nerves around then. Gaz and Zim were annoying each other, Heather and Allison were arguing about D&B(you know who I'm talking about...) And Jennifer and Gir were playing tic tac toe, accusing the other of cheating every time the other won. "Do overs!"

"No Gir, I won fair and square, so admit it: I'm-number-one!"

"Never! Okay!"

That little argument set aside, let's check on what D&B are up to...

"I think I found a door" Brandy and Dib escaped the room with the underground lake by means of tunnel. They, like their fellow castaways, had wondered the passageways looking for an exit. "It wont budge" the brunette soon realized. "Then I guess we're stuck here." Dib replies.

"Gahhhh!" In a fit of anger and frustration, Brandy kicks what was their only hope of escape. "Uh-oh"

"What?"

"I think my foot's stuck" It was true; her foot was logged into a small crevasse at the door. "Here. Let me help" Dib steps in front of Brandy, grabs her ankle, and pulls. The crevasse refuses to let Brandy go. Dib pulls harder. Third time being the charm, Dib pulls again, and Brandy's foot is dislodged from the crevasse. The force that Dib had put into releasing Brandy's foot caused him to stumble and turn, facing Brandy, and hecrashed into her. The combined weight of the two slamming against the wall opposite of the door revealed an unseen alternativedoor out, Dib falling on top of Brandy. Unfortunately for Dib, the hallway they landed in was right in front of the other castaways. Heather casts a chilling glare at Dib. "You!( she points at them) I knew you two had something going on!" Dib looked to Brandy. The lower section of his body was between Brandy's outstretched legs. The position was very suggestive indeed. "Wow...this is awkward."states Brandy. Blushing, Dib jumps off Brandy, who got up and brushed herself off. Heather grabbed the collar of Dib's shirt. "Let me tell you something, **_buddy._** Brandy is like a sister to me, and sisters protect one another! Lay a finger on her again and I'll-"

"Heather! Calm down!" Brandy had saved Dib from Heather's doomy wrath, "We weren't doing anything! I got my foot stuck and he helped me out. We just tripped and fell! Now will you please let Dib go so that we can find a way out of here?" She convinces Heather, who releases Dib. They continue on their merry way, but before Heather moves further she turns to Dib and gives him the 'I'm watching you' gesture from "Meet the Parents"(don't own the movie, but love it anyway). Dib shudders, fearing for his own saftey.

After wondering for what seemed like forever, the gang comes across a giant room. Placed in the middle of the room was what looked like a circular alter. Upon entering the room, some equipment in Zim's PAK start going off. "What the-" Zim takes out a frequency monitor, the piece of equipment most effected. He gazes at the instrument. "Amazing!" he moves twards the center as his fellow castaways gaze in curiosity. "What? What is it!" Dib asks excidedly. "Well, if have to know, Dib-worm, the room is like a frequency amplifier. Whatever message sent from here could so far as, dare I say, Irk." Brandy smiled, giving off her excited squeal. "I knew coming here would be worthwhile!" Dib caught on to her idea.

"We could bring the radio here-"

"use the room's frequency ampificaion abilities-"

"to send a distress signal-"

"so that we'll be rescued!" they both finish together. Gaz scoffs at the two. "You two are such geeks. Birds of a feather..."

(A/N: giggles I'm a very busy girl, writing all of these chapters! In case you are wondering, I wrote the beginning chaptersa week before publishing so..yeah... mystery solved... oh, and in case you're wondering, my creative juices taste like pinapple!)


	11. ch 11: Zim has a bad dream

Ch 11: Zim has a bad dream

disclaimer: IZ rocks but is not mine. Survivor sucks and I'm glad it's not mine. Carrots are delicious and are in my belly.

The hope-heightened castaways soon found their way out of the labirinthish temple, but not before leaving a trail behind them so that they could find their way back to their only hope of rescue... "WHY YOU LEAVE BEHIND THE PIGS CRAZY-LADY! WWWHHHYYY!"

Zim had discovered Gir's horde of rubber piggys inside the robot's metal head. The gang decided that since it was the only items they had that would be easy to follow, Gir had to take one for the team. Brandy, saddened by Gir's sobs, let him keep one rubber piggy. Dib shuddered at the sight of the piggys. "They haunt me...so many bad memories...coming back..." Allison was curious. "What happened?"

"It's a very long story..."

Back at the camp, everyone decided to wait until tomorrow to attempt distress signals. "The tribe has-"

"for the love of mangos, will you please stop that!" you know who said that. That night, everyone but Dib and Zim were wide awake. Heather, Allison, and Brandy were clearing up a certain misunderstanding... "So there's nothing happening between you two?"

"As far as I know."

"Aww...I thought you and Dib would look cute together..."

"And you have no attraction to him?" Brandy hesitated at Heather's question. "Uhh...no?"

"Your lying! And I know because you're a horrible liar!"

"Plus she hesitated" added Allison. Heather tried to convince Brandy that she deserved better- "What do you see in him! He's got a big head!"

"He'd be better than my last boyfriend..."

"Your last boyfriend was a control freak!"

"And the one before him never paid any attention to Brandy." Allison was still involved in the conversation, "So, compared to the other two, Dib would be the best guy Brandy could ever be with" Oblivious to the fact of potentially digging a hole of embarrassment in front of her friends, Brandy speaks in kudos of Dib "Dib never makes me feel that I have to be dependant on him. He's always there for me, we never run out of things to talk about, and..and..." she dawned upon realization. "Oh my God... I think I love Dib"

As Allison cheered and Heather wept, Gaz, Gir, and Jennifer are having the weirdest conversation. " PIGS!"Jennifer cries. "MEESE!" Gir retaliates "you two shut up or you'll wish I was never born" Gaz threatens spookily.

Meanwhile, in Zim's dreamworld...

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" a desprate dreamZim shouted. He was tied to a spit, his fellow dreamCastaways ready to cook him alive. "We refuse..." dreamJennifer mumbles hypnotically. "There's no more food on the island..." dreamHeather continues. "Someone has to be eaten..." dreamGaz finishes. "The tribe has spoken!" the dreamCastaways chorused. DreamDib raises a kitchen knife. From where? We don't know! This is Zim's dream... let's say it came from...uh...Gir's head! Yeah- that's it! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

End of dream! Zim wakes up, supriseing his fellow castaways. "Zim, are you okay?" Jennifer forgets her current conversation with Gir. Zim springs out of the sand. "NO I'M NOT OKAY! YOU PEOPLE WANT TO EAT ME, DON'T YOU! YOU ALL ARE AFTER MY DELICIOUS GUTS!" aware of Zim's sudden paranoia, Allison tries to calm him "why would we want to? There's enough food on the island to last for a very long time-"

"No! You lie! **YOU LIIIEEEEE!**" Zim swips the air, then stops to rush into the bushes screaming. "Okay..." Heather comments. Without warning, Zim pokes his head through the vegetation. "Gir! Get over here!" Gir's eyes glow red. "Yes, my master!" he salutes, following Zim into the jungle. After five minutes, The castaways(minus Zim and Gir) decide to go to bed.

(A/N: I was going to pull the plug on this story, but now that I've read the reviews I changed my mind. Thanks for reviewing, Call Me Blue Streak! You've pulled me out of my doomy depression!)


	12. ch 12: squelchy messages

Ch 12: squelchy messages

disclaimer: I don't like nachos. Wait, this is a disclaimer- I'm supposed to be disclaiming, aren't I? Here goes: IZ isn't mine, Survivor isn't mine, and everything right and holy isn't mine- but I do own a pair of wholly shoes! That counts, right? No? Oh well...

Blissfully unaware of Brandy's realizations, Dib and the others set out with the behemoth radio to execute their plan of rescue. Some are troubled with Zim's sudden leaving the other night. "I wonder if Zim will come back" Jennifer pondered over a mango. "I don't think he will. Zim can be such a spazz sometimes." Gaz answers.

Many question the plan of rescue or have their own problems. "Brandy, are you okay? You've been quiet all morning"

"No, I'm all right. I was just thinking to myself..." What's going on in her mind..._ "oh crap! Now I don't know what to say to him. If only I didn't know that I loved him..."_ Heather interrupted her friend's thoughts to ask "What do we do if this plan doesn't work?"

"It will work. Trust me."

"But what if it doesn't work!" Brandy cut into the conversation. "Then I guess we're stuck here until we cook up another scheme to get off the island" This conversation reminded Allison of Gilligan's Island (which you know I don't own), so she started humming the opening theme to it.

Gir had followed the castaways because he liked being around them (especially Big-head and Crazy-lady). Soon Allison's humming grew to song:

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,_

_A tale of a fateful trip_

_That started on this tropic port _

_aboard this tiny ship_

Getting into the music, Heather, Brandy, and Jennifer soon join in:

_The mate was a mighty sailor man_

_The skipper brave and sure_

_Five passengers set sail that day on a three hour tour_

_A tree hour tour_

Dib couldn't resist. He joined in to:

_The weather started getting rough,_

_The tiny ship was tossed,_

_If not for the courage of the fearless crew,_

_The Minnow would be lost, The Minnow_ _would be lost_

Unexpectedly, Gir leaps out of the bushes and joins in. No one minds because they expected him to show up sooner or later:

_The ship_ _set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,_

_With Gilligan, the Skipper to, _

_The Millionaire and his wife,_

_The movie star, the professor and Mary Anne_

They all finished with a shout:

_HERE ON GILLIGAN'S ISLE!_

"QUIET!" Gaz ruined the fun. But they dismissed it, seeing that they were already there at the entrance from where they left the templeyesterday.

45 minutes later(boy, I love that time, don't I? You can do a lot of damage in 45 minutes...anyway, getting back to the story) Dib and Brandy were in the room and got the radio in working condition. "Mayday, mayday, this is the Flying Ace (that was the name of their plane) over" there was a squelch-filled reply "We copy you Flying Ace, what is your dilemma? over"

"Our plane has crashed, and we are stranded on a desert island. Send help please. Over" there was a pause from their would-be rescuers, then more squelchy replies "We have tracked the co-ordinates of your frequency, Flying Ace, help will come in three days, are any of the survivors injured? Over"

"No, everyone's fine. Over"

"Haw many of you are there? Over."

"Just eight. No one died, but one of them ran away. over"

"Well you've got three days to find him. Over and out"

"over and out" when Dib got off the radio, everyone cheered with joy. "We're gonna be rescued!" Heather cried, overwhelmed with happiness. " This is the best day of my life!" Jennifer howled. **"TACOS!" **screeched Gir.

Everyone was celebrating that night. In the plane they found a guitar which, by coincidence, Allison knew haw to play. As she played exotic Spanish songs and timeless Irish ballads, everyone else danced around the fire, bellowing with overwhelming relief that they were going home. And when Allison ran out of songs to play, the soon-to-be-rescued castaways settled with singing pirate songs:

_Fifty men lost at sea,_

_All had been drunk except for me,_

'_Twas I who had to face the storm,_

_With nothing inside to keep me warm_

_Yo ho ho ho, _

_Over the raging sea we'll go_

_Yo ho ho ho, _

_wherever the wind may blow_

_HEY!_

With everyone full of laughter and hope, the gang all fell into their usual sleeping spots and instantly fell into deep sleep.

(A/N: damn is this chapter long or what!I can't help but put the songs in there, it's my nature. The pirate song I got from "Garfield's Halloween Special" . No, I don't own Garfield, so call off your lawyers cuz they're scary! You know what else is scary? Old men. I can't go anywhere out of town without being followed by one- **_I NEED PEPPER SPRAY!_** hope you liked the chapter, dear reader.)


	13. ch 13: bug of love

Ch 13: bug of love

disclaimer: No, Jhonen Vasquez is the one who owns Invader Zim, not I. I don't own Survivor(even though my health teacher sent an audition tape once but didn't make the cut), and piggys are awesome, goats are to(till a point) but turkeys-TURKEYS- shudders- no.

That morning, Dib noticed something was wrong: Brandy was gone. In panic, he rushes to Allison, the only friend of Brandy that he trusted. "Where's Brandy?" Dib asks. Allison turned her head to face him. "She went off on her own. Didn't say what she was up to though..."

"Do you know which way she went?" Dib runs in the direction that Allison pointed. Little did he know that someone was watching him... "foolish earth monkey! The Dib pig is unaware that I am spying on him!" Gir was with Zim, munching on a papaya, seeds and all. "Why are we spying on Big-head?" he asks with a southern accent. Zim turns to his robot slave. "We need to know ahead of time what they are planning so we can sabotage them!" the Irken invader curled his clawed hands into fists with relish at saying the last two words. Gir giggled. "I think he's gone now"

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so! We must FOLLOW HIM!" Zim turned his angry yells to a low whisper. "Quiet Gir! We don't want him to hear us!"

Dib had wondered to a less explored area of the Island, hoping to find Brandy. He soon found a lagoon enclosed by jutting rocks. Dib could swear he was hearing splashing, like an animal was swimming on the other side of the wall of rocks. Curious, Dib slowly scaled the wall to see what it was. Closer...closer...Dib was five feet away from the top. Closer... closer...he could hear even more splashing, like someone spilling water into the turquoise blue sea. He was at the top! He lifted his head - "Ahhhhhhh!" the last thing Dib saw before feeling the sting of salt water was Brandy's naked form. She had left on her own to bathe in the ocean, and did not expect company. Quickly, she threw on her shirt, pants, and other such clothing, and climbed the rocks to see who the peeping tom was. "Dib! What were you spying on me for!" her face turned beet red with embarrassment when she saw who it was. Zim, meanwhile, was enjoying Dib's suffering "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" silently laughing to himself, Zim collapsed to the jungle floor, clutching his side. Gir just stood there and watched the awkward pair at the lagoon. After the stinging in his eyes went away, Dib stood up to explain. "I wasn't spying on you, I was looking for you! Then I heard you splashing in the water and thought it was a dolphin or something- " Brandy looked skeptical for a moment, then remembered that in the week that she had known Dib, he had never lied to her once. "Okay, I believe you." then a question popped up in her head. "Why were you looking for me?" the paranormal investigator had thought the question odd, but answered anyway. "Because...I was worried that something bad had happened to you" Brandy's heart skipped a beat. "you were worried about me?"

Zim was growing bored with hearing their conversation. "Why aren't they plotting against me? This is one weird alliance." Gir giggled, as if he knew he was going to see something he wasn't supposed to. Zim turned to his insane robot. "Gir? Do you know something that I don't?" that made Gir giggle even more. "Tell me Gir! Tell Zim what you know!" Gir just pointed to Zim's enemies.

Back to Dib and Brandy... "Yeah, I guess I was." there was a moment of silence between the two (wow, I seem to put a lot of those in this fanfic) which was shattered like a candy window in action movies when Brandy uttered six words. "Dib...I think I love you" Dib inched closer to her. "I think I love you to." Slowly, the two kissed.

Zim was never more confused by their actions. Gir covered his mouth to contain his laughter. "Gir, what are they doing? Make them stop! It's freaking me out!" wow, did you ever notice that Zim never said that before? Anyway, Gir continued suppressing giggles. "They've been bitten by the bug of love!" he managed to say before bursting into a fit of giggles. But the love struck castaways were too busy kissing to hear. "Bug of love? They've caught a disease! Mighty Tallest! I must flee before I too am bitten- why are you giggleing Gir? This is serious!"

"Don't worry, master. Love Bug figurine of peach!"

"Don't you mean 'figure of speech'?"

"Exactly!" Seeing that Gir was his only source of information at the moment, Zim questions Gir further. "Okay, Gir. Tell me what is this 'love' you speak of?" A long pause from Gir , then "it's when humans care for another and give each other cards and heart-shaped mushy notes!" Zim raised an eyebrow. " 'heart-shaped mushy notes?' "He responded monotonously. Realizing that he won't get anything that made sense to him out of Gir, Zim turns his back on both his enemies(who by now have stopped kissing) and his safety as he left for camp to ask one of the other humans about love.

(A/N: as you may have noticed, my chapters recently have gotten longer. WELL I WON'T MAKE IT STOP! THE LONG CHAPPIES WILL NEVER END! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHADA(lost control of keyboard...typing too wildly) DIFHRGSCMWEFGDLKMEUMVJHFIOEJGV! I love chimichangas!


	14. ch 14: WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Ch 14 WHAT HAVE I DONE!

disclaimer: IZ **_never_** belonged to me! Neither did survivor! Oh, what woes of melodrama! I like cats!

"Allison... what is love?" The kind blonde was shocked by Zim's question. Everyone else was gone collecting food, leaving Allison alone to hold down the fort when Zim arrived to ask the said question. "Well...hmm...uh.. Let me try to find a way to describe it..." Allison got out a dictionary from Brandy's suitcase. She cleared her throat. "Love: part of speech: noun. Definition: Intense affection for another, or a strong feeling of attraction resulting from sexual desire-"

"That's it! I don't want to hear any more" Zim plugged his ears(yes, they're there) at the last two words Allison uttered. She put away the dictionary. "Whenever someone is in love, they'd do anything for the object of their desire." Zim removed his hands from his ears. "I see...and the one in love ...would they be hurt if something happened to the 'object of their desire'(he's using air quotes)...something bad?" Allison wasn't liking the way the conversation was going. "What're you getting at, Zim?" Zim spins in place to defend himself. "No! I'm not planning anything! What makes you think I'm planning anything!" But before she could answer, Zim leaps through the bushes, laughing manically. "Okay... I think I told Zim something I wasn't supposed to."

Later, at Zim's hideout (it's a cave...the rent is cheap and pets are allowed!) He is seething with giddy over his brilliant scheme. " When we get off this filthy Island and the Dib's girlfriend moves to our town... I will us the Dib-pig's feelings against him, giving him no choice but to surrender, giving me time to fix the voot cruiser, fly to the south pole, and resume my plan to destroy all of humanity! It's perfect Gir, no flaws whatsoever!" Gir was busy playing with a monkey(not the same one Zim stole the mango from), "Did ya say something, master?"

"Never mind, Gir. keep playing with your little friend."

Meanwhile, at camp, Allison was wondering what she had done. "First of all, why did he ask such a question? You'd think an alien trying to destroy all of humanity would know of human emotions." she tumbled deeper into thought. "Maybe he saw something that brought up the question in his head" deeper... "Wait! Brandy said last night that she loved Dib! What if Dib found her, she confessed, and Zim saw the entire thing." Deeper still... "Oh no! Zim must be planning to use the two's emotions against them!" just then, Heather, Jennifer, and Gaz got back from foraging. Allison didn't notice them as she stood up. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

" Nothing. You're lazy today." Heather didn't realize the seriousness of the situation.

Later, at the lagoon...

"I never realized how beautiful the stars were until now" Dib wondered as he gazed up to the heavens above. He and Brandy were lying down, holding hands as they conversed with one another. "I live a long ways out of my home town, so for me being able to see the stars was a nightly blessing for me, one that I was grateful for." Brandy turned to stare at her new boyfriend. "Tell me.. Can you see the stars where you live?" Dib shook his head. "No, the city lights drown out the light of the stars. It gets kinda depressing for me, not being able to see the stars..." she looks to the shore of the lagoon. Then, Brandy turns her eyes to Dib "wanna go for a swim?"

"What? This late at night?"

"Yes. It'll be fun. Besides, there's enough moonlight for us to see" Brandy guides Dib to the edge of the water, her blue-green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, a loving smile on her face. They wade knee-deep in the warm sultry water, eyes locked onto each other. Deeper into the water the two go, until it was deep enough for them to swim in. Brandy dives in, and Dib follows. Getting over the salt water stinging his eyes, Dib stared at his girlfriend; the way she moved in the water, the way her hair flowed in the soft current, Brandy looked more like a mermaid than a human in the water. For some unknown reason, Dib looks down and sees something glinting. He swims deeper to inspect it, and finds an oyster shell, it's inhabbitant long dead. He reaches for it, and swims to the surface. He breaks the surface, Brandy as well. "What did you find?" she asks Dib. He opens the abandoned oyster shell, and finds inside it a silvery pearl, glinting in the moonlight. The strange thing about this pearl was that it took the perfect shape of a flower, as if carved by mother nature herself. "Amazing..." the paranormal investigator exclaims. As they reach the shore, he takes Brandy's hand. "Here" he places the pearl into her hand, "Take it. It's a gift, from me to you"

"Thank you Dib" A long moment of silence passed between them. But the silence wasn't awkward, like before. The silence was that of Dib and Brandy savoring the moment.

(A/N: Awww... what a romantic moment...Brandy and Dib are together... too bad it'll be ruined by Zim's meddleing! Opps! I spoiled part of the upcoming moments of the next chapters! Bad writer! Bad! I condemn myself to the realm of etearnal screaming and...restlessness! Wait! If I condemn myself, who'll be there to write upcoming chapters! Never mind then.)


	15. ch 15: kaboom!

Ch 15: kaboom!

Disclaimer: you know what I'm gonna say. IZ belongs to someone else, so does Survivor blah blah blah...you know what? Let's just get on with the fanfic, shall we?

"Hurry Gir! We don't have much time!" at the break of dawn, Zim and his robot slave toiled through the jungle, in search of the crash site. "Master, why are we going to the plane when it doesn't work?"

"Gir! I told you before, I remembered that the nuclear drill is still inside the plane! We could get it, drill into the core from the back of our cave and destroy all of humanity without the Dib-pig realizing it! And by the time he does realize it, IT'LL BE TOO LATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim stops to take a deep breath. "I am so amazing"he tells Gir.

"Where's Dib and Brandy!Nooo! Something has happened to them! And it's all my fault-"

_slap!_ Heather knocked some sense into Allison. "Get a grip! I'm sure they're all right"

She was right. On the other side of the island, they were asleep on the sand, snuggled together. Soon Brandy woke up. She turned to face a sleeping Dib. "Aww... he looks so peaceful when he's asleep" she moved her hand to gently stroke his hair, but was interrupted when a huge explosion filled the air. "What the hell-" immediately, Dib sprang out of sleep. "It's Zim! He's up to something! Hurry, we have to stop him! MANKIND DEPENDS ON IT!" Zim's mortal enemy grabbed Brandy by the hand and the two charged towards the jungle. Unfortunately, they got trapped in some low-hanging vines. "Don't worry, Brandy! I'll get us out of here!" Brandy didn't wait; out of one of the side pockets of her jeans she produced a survival knife, one of the many that came from the survival kit, and sliced at the vines. Soon, she was out. Brandy held the knife up to Dib. "You want out?" she asked him. He sighed. "Yeah. Give it here"

Meanwhile, Zim was still working with the nuclear drill. He soon grew impatient. "Why is this taking too long! Gir! Answer me!"

"I have no idea" responds Gir in a southern accent. Zim growled with anger. Suddenly _CRACK!_

Zim had hit paydirt. What he didn't count on was the lava coming out on it's own accord... "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zim shrieked and ran out of the cave, Gir in oblivious pursuit. By then, Dib and Brandy had broken free of the vines of doom and had found Zim. "There you are Zim! Whatever your planning, give it up!" Dib presented melodramatically. "Yeah Zim! Give up now! Or face the wrath of both of our forces combined!" wow, what Brandy just said sounds straight out of a comic book... Anyway, Zim wasn't listening- he was too busy running from the molten lava. The duo saw what he was running from and joined him in terror. But they couldn't run for long, for soon they reached the end of the island! "We're trapped! Like rats!" Brandy stated. Zim, Gir Brandy and Dib waited in terror as the lava approached them. Dib wrapped his arm around Brandy's waist and held her close to him, as if saying goodbye. But that goodbye never came. Out of the blue, a fog horn sounded behind them. The foursome turned to see a ship. It was a schooner, and aboard it... "Heather! Jennifer! Allison! Gaz! OVER HERE!" The schooner turned towards them, and sailed to shore as far as they could. "Get on you idiots, and don't make me repeat myself!" for once glad to hear Gaz's spooky voice, Dib listend to her. Zim refuses to budge. "What's the matter?" Brandy asks Zim. "I'm allergic to water" Brandy sighed. "'cmon you big baby" She picks him up(Zim is very light), holds him above her head, and makes a hasty retreat. Gir runs into the water, shouting with glee.

Everyone made it onto the schooner, ready to head home. "This must be the rescue ship" Dib concludes, "they're a day early"

" Stop complaining, we're lucky they came early" once again, Brandy was the optimistic one. "By the way... who did rescue us?" In perfect timing, the galley door flew open. Zim gasped in fear as recognized the shiny, saucer-shaped tin foil hats the crew wore... "It's.. It's them!" he shouts, " The saucer morons!"

(A/N: No! Not the saucer morons! Anyway, I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last- so prepare yourselves for DOOM!)


	16. ch 16: the last tribal council

Ch 16: the last tribal council

Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me is my imaginary friend Fred. He is currently taking a vacation in the Carribean and won't listen toany massages.

"Who are you people? Why are you guys wearing those weird hats?" A confused brunette asked her rescuers. A big woman with aband-aid on her chin approached the former castaways "We are the people of the big and shining saucer. Welcome to planet earth, nomads of the stars!" the other saucer morons bow down to the gang. Dib shakes his head in disbelief. "Wait a minute- you guys think we're aliens!" the saucer morons don't listen and continue in their humming prayer. "That's because you are aliens, sent from another beyond to..to..." the big woman pauses "why are you here?" Zim, sporting a spare disguise of a hobo, yells "fools! We are here to destroy!DESTROY!" the big woman (let's call her Sue) gave him a quizzical look. "You look very familiar" Sue tells the Irken .Zim panics "no, you silly human! I've never seen you before in my life!" suddenly the door to the head(bathroom) opens and their leader, that weird guy with the lazy eye(let's call him Bob) spots Zim. "You -points to Zim- you have returned to us! Just like Frank said you would!" Bob walks over to the former castaways, "And I see you've brought your clan this time." clearly, there was no fooling Bob. At least on recognizing Zim. Other than that... Well.. He needs therapy. Dib was offended "we're not family! Me and Zim are enemies, you hear! Enemies!" Sue and Bob gaze in wonder. "His head's so big-"

"How many times do I have to tell everyone- my head's not big!" A big man that looks a lot like Sue (we remember his name- Starchunk!) Walked up to Dib and Zim. He grabbed them both by the heads, one in each massive hand, and carried them away to who knows where. "Hey!" Brandy pursues after Starchunk, "where are you taking them!" Sue grabs her from behind. Then Sue gets flipped by Brandy, who apparently has mastered tae kwon do. The saucer morons gasp. "She has powerful abilities beyond imagination!" Brandy brushed herself off. "No, that's what three years of intense study does to you" they resume bowing. "Wow, these guys are pathetic" she didn't bother containing her thoughts. By then Heather had had enough. "Okay you weirdos" she spoke up, "We have to get back to the mainland- fast"

"Why?" one saucer moron piped up. "Because we have to!(wow, she doesn't explain much, doesn't she?)" Bob resented. "You have to stay here with us! We are your loving servants, beings from another beyond!" Jennifer just stares at them. "You people are crazy"

Elsewhere, Dib and Zim were each given a room of there own by Bob's orders. "When we get to the mainland Dib, I will destroy you and your pathetic earth female companion." Dib shot Zim a glare. "And we will expose you for who you really are!" both enemies slam the door at the same time.

"No! Have mercy my leaders! Have mercy!" Brandy soon grew mad with rage at Bob's rantings, so she attacked him and put him into a headlock. "Not until you agree to take us to the mainland!" she demanded. Heather, Allison, and Jennifer knew well enough to stay away. Gaz gave looks of approval and admiration. "Maybe she's not so bad to hang around after all" she thought aloud to herself. "All right! All right! We'll take you to the mainland" Brandy let him go and, after giving a whoop much like Xena's, stormed off in search of Dib.

Brandy, her friends trailing behind her, had finally found Dib's room. Everyone but Zim was present at the room, even Gir. "As long as we're all still together, we're still a tribe" Brandy discussed, "So now we hold the last tribal council. Topic of discussion and debate: how to escape from the saucer morons" Heather raised her hand. "Yes?"

"We have estimated the capabilities of our jailers. None of which we have encountered so far have shown signs of formidable intelligence, and are easily persuaded, as Brandy had shown earlier" Brandy blushes modestly, "the only obstacles that we have in our way are Sue and Starchunk, both of which are strong and could swap us like flies" I use my last awkward silence card on this scene, then Dib suggests "why don't we just run when we hit the mainland?" everyone murmured in agreement to this. Allison stood up. "All in favor of jumping ship upon arrival to the mainland?"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

everyone waits for Gir's answer , but he fell asleep. "It's unanimous then. We'll jump ship soonest chance we get."

"The tribe... has spoken"

"LAND HO!" a lookout shouts from above. Everyone gives everyone else a mischievous smile. **_"NOW!"_** ( insert Thin Lizzy's song 'jailbreak' here) The former castaways burst through the hall, knocking over various saucer morons along the way. Zim went to see what the ruckus was, and joined in once he saw what it was. The gang made it to the deck, mowing down anyone who got into their way. Sue tried to stop them, but six teenagers, an Irken, and his robot slave were too much for her. "Gahhhh!" she cried in agony as they literally walked all over her.

Starchunk tried to stop them as well, but they scattered, running this way and that like a complicitly planned ballet. Starchunk got so confused that he tripped over the rail, making a splash. When he went down, they gathered again, and bolted towards land. But only Bob was there to stop them. "You can't leave here, you're supposed to fill us with wisdom from another beyond!" the eight ragged-tagged tribe only stared at him. Dib spoke up: "well, that would be your plan. But our plan..." As the gang rushed and knocked over him, they all roared "...IS TO GET HOME!"

Miles out of the grasp of the saucer morons, everyone decides to take the bus home. One bus was headed to Heather, Jennifer, Allison, And Brandy's hometown. The other bus was headed to Zim, Gir Gaz, and Dib's hometown. It was five minutes before both buses left, and Dib and Brandy were saying their goodbyes. "I hope to see you later when I move" the brunette tells Dib. "Yeah, maybe I could show you around sometime after you get there." Brandy hands Dib a slip of paper. "Don't loose this" she told him. They gave one last hug before parting ways, (insert the 'love hurts' song here)both getting on separate buses. Brandy had joined her friends on the bus to the left, Dib joined his sister and arch nemesis on the bus to the left. Gir gave a sympathetic squeak. "Are ya gonna miss Crazy-lady, Big-head?" the defective robot asked the paranormal investigator. Dib sighs sadly "yes, Gir. I will miss her..." he looks out the window to Brandy. She blows him a kiss, and he catches it. Then she points to him to open the paper. Dib does, and finds her phone number and address written on it. "Yes!" he jumps in his seat. He gives one last look to Brandy, then as both buses part, they wave goodbye, for they knew they won't be seeing each other in person for a long time.

Fin

(A/N: yes, to the sadness of whoever reads this(cough Call Me Blue Streak cough) this was the last chapter. I think I'll quit writing for now, at least until I come up with a good idea for another story. It's been both fun and excruciating, but sadly, and gladly, it is finally over. The reason I continued after ch 10 was that I don't like leaving things I write unfinished...that and C.M.B.S.'s good reviews. I've been writing stories ever since I could pick up a pen and write with it, and in my experience I've learned this: A hard part of writing is beginning a story, because you don't know where to start, but an even harder part is finishing a story, because you have to let the characters go.)


End file.
